Rendez-vous secret
by Anais-Stranger
Summary: Hermione tente le tout pour le tout après une déclaration sans réponse à son professeur. Elle lui donne rendez-vous pour avoir le coeur net sur les sentiments de son professeur de potion.


_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Note : Elle aurait du être un peu plus courte mais je me suis emportée en écrivant.

* * *

**Rendez-vous secret**

Severus vit une petite note sur son bureau à la fin du cours. Un petit morceau de parchemin plié en quatre, avec écrit dessus _For Severus_. Il ne savait pas quand cela avait atterrit sur son bureau, ni de qui ça venait. Bien qu'il eut un petit doute. Après un long soupir il déplia le parchemin et lu le petit mot ''_Rendez-vous ce soir, à vingt heures, à la bibliothèque. H._''. Severus était intrigué, la signature _H_ sema le doute dans son esprit. Serait-ce un gué tapant de Mr Potter ? Il eut un rictus, si c'était le cas, c'était une belle occasion de s'amuser un peu.

Il se dit que la curiosité était un très vilain défaut, mais comptant le nombre de ses défauts, il n'était plus à celui près. Il alla donc à la bibliothèque vers vingt heures. En réalité, il espérait que _H_ soit Hermione. Elle s'était déclarer à lui il y quelques temps maintenant, et lui n'avait su que lui répondre. Il avait eu un pincement au cœur quand elle était sortie de son bureau en pleurant, car il avait été trop longtemps silencieux. Il le regrettait amèrement, car il appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie. Cela avait été grâce à ses cours particulier en potion. Elle en avait demandé pour se préparer à son avenir après Hogward, comblant ainsi les lacunes. Et pendant ses cours, le rapprochement se fit naturellement et nettement. Severus avait commencé à ressentir des choses pour elle, et le jour de la déclaration, il s'était figé, incapable de lui répondre, de sourire, ou de lui dire ce qu'il éprouvait. Il ne l'avait pas revu seul depuis, elle ne venait plus aux cours particuliers, le rendant amer.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa rêverie, il était devant la bibliothèque. Il eut un doute, mais finit par entrer. Elle était vide. « Comme c'est surprenant » se dit-il avec ironie. Il parcourut les allées l'air de rien, quand il aperçut un mouvement au loin. Dans une aile fortement éloignée de l'entrée, à l'abri des regards discrets, il y trouva Hermione, qui lisait un livre. Serait-ce une coïncidence, ou était-ce bien elle qui lui avait donné rendez-vous ici ? Il toussota légèrement.

-Professeur ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Est-ce vous qui m'avez donné rendez-vous ici ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-Oui. Et le fait que vous soyez venu veut dire beaucoup. Je pense.

Elle essayait d'avoir une voix neutre, mes ses yeux trahissait ses émotions, ils brillaient, elle avait des larmes dans les yeux. Avant qu'elle eut compris ce qui se passait, Severus l'embrassa, tendrement et délicatement. Elle ferma les yeux, et rendit son baiser.

-Retrouvez-moi dans vingt minutes au laboratoire. Lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

Elle rougit, il lui lança un regard tendre, puis tourna le dos pour partir de la bibliothèque. Tout le long du trajet jusqu'au laboratoire de potion, il réfléchissait. Avait-il eu raison ? Il était remplit de doute. Il entra dans le laboratoire, s'assit un livre à la main, mais il ne parvenait pas à lire. Puis d'un coup, trois petits coups résonnèrent contre la porte. Il se leva, alla ouvrir. Lors que ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, tous les doutes s'étaient dissipés. Il la prit par la main et le conduisit, en silence, vers ses appartements. Il ouvrit la porte, la fit entrer.

Un silence s'installa malgré eux. Il ne savait que dire, ou du moins par où commencer. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Et les mots semblèrent venir tout naturellement.

-Hermione, vous me manquiez. J'étais surpris par votre déclaration, c'est ce qui m'a figé. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ce que j'attendais était en train de se produire. Je n'ai réalisé qu'après votre départ. Puis vous n'êtes plus venu aux cours particuliers. Je l'ai amèrement regretté. Lors de ces cours, votre compagnie m'est devenu de plus en plus agréable, et finalement indispensable, j'attendais le suivant pour être de nouveau seul avec vous. J'aurais dû vous répondre plus tôt. J'aurais dû…

Il s'interrompit, les larmes commençaient à lui venir, et il préférait alors se taire. Elle s'approcha de lui, et l'embrasse doucement. Il répondit immédiatement à son baiser avec fougue, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait. Leur baiser devint de plus en plus fougueux et passionné. Il se sentait défaillir, il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle. Plus rien ne comptais à part ses lèvres collées aux siennes. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras, la souleva, et l'emmena dans la chambre. Il l'allongea délicatement sur le lit et vint se placer au-dessus d'elle. Tout en l'embrassant, il commença à la déshabiller délicatement, et elle fit de même. Il lui retira sa chemise, puis son soutien-gorge, prenant un peu de recul pour l'admirer. Elle était si belle. Elle avait des seins parfaits. Il embrasse son cou, puis ses seins, avant de remonter poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il appuya son corps sur elle, si bien qu'elle put sentir son érection. Il descendit de nouveau vers ses seins, qu'il embrassa et lécha, avant de continuer à descendre, il lui retira enfin sa jupe, et sa culotte. Il embrassa ses cuisses, tout en caressant ses seins, provoquant chez Hermione un gémissement de plaisir. Il passa ensuite sa langue sur son clitoris, elle gémit plus fort, montrant ainsi le plaisir qu'il procurait, il le titilla avec sa langue plus vite, sa respiration augmentait, ainsi que celle d'Hermione, il se releva, elle se redressa pour lui retirer son pantalon. Il la rallongea délicatement, et tout en l'embrassant, il la pénétra doucement. Ils gémirent en même temps, et il commença des va et vient lents, embrassant son cou. Puis la passion prit le dessus chez l'un comme chez l'autre et il accéléra la cadence. Elle hurlait de plaisir, il lui procurait autant de plaisir qu'il en avait à lui faire l'amour, elle avait la peau si douce, elle était si belle. Des dans mouvements plus rapide, elle atteint l'orgasme en même temps que lui. Après un dernier baiser, il s'écroula sur elle, le visage sur sa poitrine. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, et il sentit un immense sentiment de bien-être.

-Tu es si belle. Finit-il par dire dans un souffle.

-Et toi si beau. Répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux. Je t'aime. Finit-elle dans un souffle.

-Je t'aime Hermione. Conclu-t-il dans un soupir de bonheur.

Ils étaient nus, dans son lit, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Ils discutèrent un peu, puis Hermione s'endormit, avec un immense sourire, sous le poids de la fatigue de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, mais aussi de l'émotion. Il la serra délicatement contre lui, colla sa tête à celle d'Hermione. Il inspira profondément pour sentir son odeur, et s'endormit, avec pour la première fois, un immense sourire sincère.

* * *

**J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plus, je tiens également à préciser que c'est la toute première fois que j'écris une scène de lemon, alors soyez indulgent. Et dites moi ce qui a dérangé, ou ce qui a plu. Ainsi je saurais si je peux retenter l'experiance ou si je dois définitivement abandonné lol.  
Merci à l'avance pour ceux qui posteront une review.**


End file.
